One Night Stand
by AFY2018
Summary: "...Kara and Maggie are at a bar in a booth having drinks." awford27
1. Chapter 1

Kara was sitting alone in the corner of the bar. After a long day at the DEO, the young superheroine had one of the stronger drinks in her hand, her first one, probably not her last. The oddly coloured liquid was bitter, yet the aftertaste was citrusy. She closed her eyes, thinking back to when she only worked for Cat Grant. How Danvers missed those simple days. Her sister was right, she should have stayed hidden rather than lived in the light, it would've been a lot better. A rapping on the table broke her stream of thought. She looked up at to see a young latina woman holding a beer in her left hand with inviting brown eyes. She was wearing a dark red shirt with black slacks and a maroon belt. The woman had long brown wavy hair that went past her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a long day. Same for you?"

"Yup. I'm Maggie." She greeted extending her hand.

Kara smiled and introduced herself as well. "I'm Kara."

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course." Kara responded. "So, what's your day job?"

"Detective for the NCPD. You?"

"Receptionist at Catco."

"Oh, I love their tabloids that actually deal with real world problems, the celeb stuff, eh."

"Yeah, that's why I wouldn't really want to be a journalist. Baiting the reader can be annoying when it comes at the cost of others. We really need to talk about all of the shitty things that we've done that have affected the world rather than things that don't matter at all."

Maggie nodded and smiled. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"One of my friends is a martian and he brought me here once. I like it, a place where I fit in. You?"

"When I first came here, I got into some trouble. A fellow here found me and brought me here. Now it's kinda my safe space. The people here are amazing even if I'm not one of them."

"Wait, you're… Human?" Kara whispered.

"Yeah, and you don't have to whisper, the regulars know me. I actually help them get the glamour they need to fit in with the rest of the world."

"Wow, how noble." Kara said with a smile.

Maggie smiled and bit her lip. "It's really not fair how people treat aliens. They're just trying to survive. Most of them that are here are refugees, whether their planet ended, a war began putting them in harm's way, or they were persecuted, they needed a place that was safer than where they were at the time."

Kara looked at her and smiled. "It's great to see people on our side."

"I honestly don't know the difference between you and I when it comes down to it all. True some aliens are bad, but you see that exact thing here as well, no difference between us all in the end. Sorry."

"No, it's nice to hear that you're fighting for us, you're like… a knight in shining armor." Kara said.

Maggie ruefully smiled and looked at Kara. "How are those?"

"Really good, might be a bit strong for a human."

"How many of those have you had?"

"Just this one so far."

Maggie nodded and smiled. She clasped her hands under the table, her knuckle brushing her against Kara's knee.

"Sorry." Maggie said. "What race are you, if it's not too intrusive."

"I'm not actually sure. I was born somewhere, but I wasn't told because I was sent here and I haven't yet found anyone else like me. You?"

"I'm Dominican and Cuban. Unlikely, but it happened." Maggie began, brushing her thumb against her knee. "My mom is a first gen my dad is an immigrant. He came here when he was about 19 then he met my mom, a 21 year old." She explained sliding her thumb to the inside of Kara's leg. "They moved up north, my dad working for a women's soccer team, my mom a dentist." Maggie said, lightly dragging her fingers up and down the blonde's leg. She sighed and moved up a bit more, now at the end of her skirt. "But enough about me, what about you?"

Kara glanced down for a second, then back up to Maggie. "I… I came here when I was a teen, but I don't remember home." She said, distracted. Maggie placed her on Kara's thigh, just under her skirt. The blonde bit her lip and looked around the bar for a quick second. "I grew up with an adopted family, my mom is so kind… I…" Kara trailed off as Maggie brushed her thumb against the inside of her thigh.

"You what?"

"I…" Kara brought her arms over the table and pulled Maggie into a kiss.

Maggie smiled and brought her free hand up to the blonde's jaw. She pulled away and pecked her nose. "Wanna get outta here?'

"Yes please." Kara answered with a nod.

Kara looked up and smiled as she took her hand. Maggie lead them off to her bike, driving off to Maggie's apartment. They dismounted in front of the latina's flat. Kara pulled Maggie into a kiss, walking hwe into the wall outside of her apartment. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against the brunette's neck, nipping and kissing her. Maggie bit her lip and began to pull her inside, going to the elevator as they ascended to her floor. Once the doors opened, they practically fell into the room. Kara kissed her roughly, pulling her in by the collar and untucking her blood red shirt, quickly working on the buttons as Maggie kissed and nipped at her neck. The blonde woman pulled off the shirt, revealing soft muscles and her chest covered by a basic black bra. She pushed Maggie against the slightly ajar door, shutting it. Maggie gasped, pulling away as she looked at the young blonde. She bit her lip and kissed her again, unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Kara bit her lip, tugging as she unbuttoned her shirt as well, softly dragging her tongue up her neck before lightly biting her. Kara moaned, tipping her head back as she grabbed onto her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. She smirked as Maggie held onto her tightly, laying her on the couch. Kara unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off, moving back up to kiss her legs. She smiled as Maggie's thighs twitched at first. The young blonde trickled her fingers up the inside of her tan thighs, biting her lightly as she spread her legs apart. She pulled off Maggie's green and black boy shorts. The detective looked down at her, biting her lip as she watched the blonde teased her. She moaned as Kara licked up her slit, flicking her clit. The young kryptonian smiled and licked her again, sucking lightly on her clit. She teased her entrance with her middle finger, slipping it into her entrance, curling it against her slick warm walls. She continued to lightly suck her clit, still fingering her. Kara smiled as Maggie bucked her hips against her mouth, the latina's hand threading through her blonde locks as she bit her lip. Sawyer tipped her head back as Kara continued to pleasure her, moaning through her mouth. She started to close her legs around the alien's shoulders, shaking a bit as she came.

"Kara." She gasped, falling back and letting go of the young woman's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie drove down to the station, her current partner, Agent Danvers, said that they needed to talk. She guessed it may've been about one of the 'Special' cases Danvers was given. Luckily Maggie could still get her hands on it. She walked into her office to see Alex pacing the room.

"Woah there Danvers, you might leave worn marks in the carpet. You wanted to show me something?"

"Oh yeah, good morning." She said leaving the room. "I'm taking you to the main building I work out of."

"Okay."

Maggie followed her out of the station and to the black car in the visitor's spot. They got into the van and began to drive away.

"There's a lot to tell you." Alex started. "I'm not FBI, neither is Henshaw."

"Okay." Maggie whispered reaching for her gun.

Alex grabbing the gun from it's holster and held it in her left hand. "Don't worry, still government. Just not FBI. I work for DEO. We handle alien cases as well as work with… Supergirl."

"You mean that girl who scares half the public and demeans the police force? She's a menace, how can you work with her?"

"She's willing to help. She's not like the others."

"I know that. She's just too public, we've had to work with all of the damage she's caused in the city."

"Well, you're meeting her."

"Great. Can I have my gun back?"

"Yes." She responded holding the gun for Maggie to take.

They pulled into an underground lot a while later and exited the car, taking an elevator to the 5th floor. The exited the elevator to a large high tech room with high ceilings and many routes from the main landing. A blonde woman stood next to a man at the main computer station. She lightly punched him, smiling and laughing. Alex walked up to her, telling Maggie to wait behind. She talked to the superheroine and walked back with her. Maggie looked around, watching as she watched some aliens get locked up. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to inspect the room from her spot.

"Detective Sawyer, this is Supergirl." Alex introduced, tapping on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie turned back around, face to face with the alien girl. She cleared her throat and shook her hand. Kara's heartbeat quicken in her chest as she shook Maggie's hand. Alex's pager beeped, distracting her as she walked away.

"Sorry." She apologized, walking away.

Kara stared at Maggie. "You're Maggie Sawyer."

"Yeah. You're Kara Danvers." She whispered so only Kara could here.

"So you're the Sawyer my sister's been talking about."

"All good things?"

"Except that you're stubborn, lawful good, proud, demanding, sweet, caring, beautiful, sexy, orgasmic." She said looking at Maggie's figure.

"Last parts were just you weren't they?"

"Actually kinda shared."

Maggie let go, blushing, and placed her hands in her jacket pockets. Alex jogged back and shook her head.

"Sorry, here's your pager Sawyer."

"Thanks Alex." She responded taking the pager, 'accidently' stroking the hand of her hand before placing the device in her pocket.

Alex exhaled a low breath and turned on her heels. "So, we need to uh, get you back to work. We'll page you if needed."

"Okay." She said as they walked back to the car. Maggie turned around while Alex walked away, whispering to Kara. "See you 'round Danvers."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara looked down at her beer. She swirled the liquid in the glass as she waited for something to distract her. Again, Cat was making her run around the office like some animal from SeaWorld. On top of that, Alex found a hole syndakit of aliens, many working in some sort of fight club/ betting ring. She smiled when a dark figure sat across from her. Looking up, Kara closed her eyes and smiled.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Because Alex paged me at work which, if I'm working so are you." Maggie stated with a smile.

Kara looked up and chuckled shrugging. "Life of the heros."

"Ehh, we signed up for it."

"Why'd you start?"

"Well… I always wanted to help the citizens, jail the bad guys."

"You humans are very interesting. You're not super strong like me. Super fast like Flash, Super smart like Lex Luthor or Toyman. You don't have special abilities like a lot of these aliens, Super hearing, mind reading, heat vision, ice breath. But you're even better than me. People trust you. They respect you. They don't tell you to go home because you're from here."

Maggie looked at her and gave her a slightly pitiful smile. She reached out and held Kara's hand. "I don't want you to go home. I want you in my arms after a long day. I want you to drink with me on the weekends. I want you to kiss me."

Kara smirked and moved their drinks out of the way before she leant across the table and kissed the latina. She placed her hand against the brunette's tan jaw and pulled her in, chuckling as she pulled away.

"So, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Why not. Couldn't hurt, right?" She suggested afraid of losing her.

Kara chugged her beer down, standing up. "I flew here, you probably drove. Why don't we go to your place?"

Maggie smirked and finished the shot she'd bought and left with Kara right behind her. She bit her lip and went to her car, starting the engine and driving back to her flat. As Maggie pulled into the parking spot of her flat, Kara tipped her head to the side, nipping at her tan flesh. She crawled closer to her, inhaling her scent before leaning over to kiss her. Her hands moved to her jaw while the other gripped her jacket, pulling her close. She pulled away and unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door. Maggie followed in suit and began to her flat. The walked to the elevator, leaning against each other. As the doors opened, Maggie took out her keys, walking the short distance to her door. She inserted the keys, feeling Kara press her warm body against her, gliding her hand up the front of her shirt. The alien slid her hand under her sports bra and lifted it over her breasts. She placed her lips against Maggie's neck and smirked as she fumbled with the door knob. Once they entered the small flat, Kara closed the door and kissed her gently, smiling as she heard Maggie's heart beat faster. She placed both hands on her jaw and pulled herself closer. Maggie pulled off Kara's long sleeved shirt, kissing her shoulders as she traced her muscles. She tipped Kara's head towards her and pecked her temple. The latina pulled off Kara's jeans as the blonde took off her own bra, dropping it next to the door. She knelt down as she yanked them off, watching as Kara stepped out of them. Maggie looked up and kissed the inside of her thighs, pushing them apart and playing with the hem on her underwear. She slipped off the pale blue fabric and nipped her thighs, smirking when Kara's legs twitched. Maggie pulled Kara's leg over her shoulder, pulling her close as she licked up her center. She bit her lip as she heard the blonde gasp softly. Her hand grabbed the leg over her shoulder, squeezing the muscular pale thigh. She licked her again, continuing this time as she pulled Kara's hips to her mouth. The alien woman moaned and rolled her hips against Maggie, balling up her fists. She placed her hands on top of her head and tried to keep herself in check. Kara reached for her head, ripping her hand away. She bit her knuckle, cumming, then pulled Maggie up, still trying to maintain control over herself as she came back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie woke up that next morning, alarm blaring a rock station. She clicked it off, turning around to face the blonde woman. Her features were soft and calm in her slumber, which pleasantly surprised Maggie. She tucked a few stray hairs away from her forehead then behind her ear. Sawyer sat up and looked at her clock. 6:00. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking out of her window to the mediocre scene outside of her apartment. An arm gently wrapped around her chest, pulling her back. She smiled when a blonde curtain of hair fell over her shoulder. Kara pecked her temple and slid next to her.

"I should go. I need to get to work in different clothing. No need for 'Stride of Pride' questions." Kara joked.

"Okay. See you at the bar?"

"Or sooner if Alex calls."

Maggie nodded, kissing Kara goodbye before the superheroine opened the window to the early morning sky and flew out. She watched her soar through the blue and green sky, smiling as she became a speck in the horizon. The cop sighed and began her usual morning routine, eating while she flipped on the news, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, then escaping her lonely apartment for work. Sawyer sped through the little traffic to the department, listening to some music from the 80s. She stretched and left the car to her office, waiting for a new case or scene for her to look into.

Kara walked into the large news building. Top floor, as usual, coffee in hand with Cat's breakfast. She got off of the elevator and to her desk. Winn was tossing a small green ball into the air as he waited for his first task of the day. He looked over at his friend and smirked.

"Early as usual. But something looks different about you." He told her.

"More sleep. No cases at night."

"Really? That can't be it."

"Sleep does wonders on a Kryptonian." She answered turning on her computer.

"Do I have to ask Alex."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Remember she threatened to break your fingers one by one?"

"Different situation."

"Danvers girls don't talk about that stuff especially with outsiders." She scoffed.

Cat walked in, Kara could hear her. She walked much differently than almost any of the other women. Strong and sure steps what clicked with her heels in a loud rhythm that even Kal-El could probably hear. She admired her boss. Strong and independent. Unafraid of the world around her. In fact, the fear of her competitors. The blonde boss walked in, folders in hand and sunglasses placed on her head. She sashayed into the office to her glass office. Everyone stood up, all eyes on her. She tossed her bag on the couch and turned on her heels.

"Get to work." She commanded, walking to her desk.

Kara stood up, as if on cue, and sped to her boss' desk. She placed the warm coffee on her desk and gently placed the sack next to it, giving Cat a great smile.

"Well you're extra cheerful today." Cat said not looking at her assistant.

"Finally got some sleep."

"That can't be it." Cat scoffed. Kara nervously adjusted her glasses as she was interrogated. "You found someone. What's their name?"

"Well…"

"Guy or girl?" She asked getting a response from the latter part of the question. "It's 2017. I don't judge." She brushed aside setting her glasses on her gaunt face. "Well whomever it is, keep 'em. You seem happier."

"I am. Thank you miss Grant."

"Don't thank me. I'm not the one who screwed a smile on your face."

Kara chuckled slightly and cleared her throat. "Do you need anything Miss Grant?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." She said going to her desk.

Kara gritted her teeth. She'd just gotten home. It wasn't a busy day at CatCo, but she was glad to be home. Her pager rang in her pocket. She hit her head against the back of the couch and groaned. Looking down Kara sighed and changed into her uniform, flying to DEO. Once in the underground building, Kara strode to the main floor from the elevator, agents working hard. Winn was sitting at the chair with Alex. Maggie was behind them, leaning against the wall.

"You need to look him up." Alex commanded the young man.

"I told you, no name, face, or prints, nothing I can do."

"Winn, come on work your magic."

"Okay, it's deduction and second, I can't."

"He looks like this."

"Okay again… any earth name?"

"Guys, stop. Alex go get someone to trick him into telling you. Winn go through facial recognition in DEO and CIA files." Kara interrupted. Maggie smirked as the two parted ways like five year olds. "Children I swear. How are you Sawyer?"

"Good, you?"

"Great. So, what's this about?"

"A lead has a list of gang members but he isn't talking."

"Why do they need me?"

"If they get the list, they need to plan out how to get them."

"Okay. Why am I here? I mean other than to look at you beautiful face." She charismatically stated.

Maggie rolled her eyes and looked at Winn, walking to the young man and looking at what he was doing. She blushed when she heard Kara's footsteps, feeling her energy next to her. Winn was typing quickly on the keyboard, glancing at their reflection. Alex's quick footsteps broke the silence. She tapped on Kara's shoulder.

"We need you to question him." She commanded with slight defeat in her voice.

The Danvers sisters went to the interrogation room, leaving behind their two guests. Alex closed the door behind her sister and stood across their prisoner. She leant against the wall, watching as Kara did her job. The young alien walked to the creature before her and looked at him. He sat forward, looking at her body. The red haired man scoffed and leant back in the chair, his hands cuffed to the cold metal table.

"She is happy, no?" He asked in a french accent.

"No because I have to be here looking at your smug face." Kara answered.

"Non. Non non non. Vous vous sentez bonheur. C'est quelque chose…" he finished with a low hiss. "Différent. Il y a une nouvelle personne. Who?"

"I don't speak french."

"They're special, right?" He asked, judging by her silence, he was correct. "Who is it? Her? The boy by the computers? The… qu'est-ce que c'est… latina? The girl who is a cop?" Kara held herself still during his speech. "Lequel. Hmm. Her. Last one. Votre cœur, c'est plus rapide." He chuckled. "Nervous. Je peux comprendre."

Alex grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her out of the room. Kara stumbled forward when Alex let go. She felt like a weight was on her chest, her hand falling to her heart as she glanced around the dark hallway.

"Kara?" Alex asked, turning around. "Kara." She asked again, walking towards her. "Kara, snap out of it. You need to get him out of your head."

The blonde woman paused, closing her eyes. "Sorry. What is he?"

"White Martian. I should've told you." Alex sighed and walked back in.

Kara waited for her sister, surprised that she came out five minutes later and smirked.

"Got 'im. Let's tell the others."

"Okay."

"Hey, Kara. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." She whispered.

Alex hugged her, kissing her head and shook her head. "You are so strong, Kara. But you are shaken. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"... I love her." She began.

"Who? Sawyer?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. "Does she know?"

"Yeah. I mean we've been… together."

"Oh. Oh. Okay. Well… that's great. Sorry, the knowledge of my baby sister having you know… is weird. If you need to talk about anything ever, just call me. Now we need to plan."

"Hey, thanks Alex." She said pulling her sister into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara sat up in her cheap bed, rubbing her eyes as the sun rose up above the sky. Maggie was still asleep, two minutes before her alarm went off. The younger woman turned to watch the sunrise through her door. She stood up and began making breakfast. First starting with coffee, Kara poured the pre ground dust into the coffee maker and began the process, closing her door as to let Maggie rest. She then walked to the oven and began to cook some bacon for herself, then took some bread out of the bag and placed it in the toaster. She moved the bacon around, moving back to the toast and placing her piece on a plate. Kara opened the fridge and took out some blueberry jam, setting the cool jar on the counter as she finished making her meal. She set the greasy pan in the sink and let the soapy water mix with the oil. Maggie walked out of the room, making her meal of cereal with an orange on the side as they waited for their coffee. She sat next to Kara, peeling the orange as she rested against the blonde girl.

"How'd you sleep?" Sawyer asked.

"Well. You?"

"Great as usual." She said pecking her cheek. Kara smiled and got up to get their coffee. "You have one of the best views. Even better than my place."

"Yeah, I was surprised at it too. My sister's place is nicer, but not as great a view. Especially when you're here." She said pouring the drinks and handing the black coffee to her. "What do you have tonight?"

"Nothing unless Alex calls."

"Great. Drinks after work then?"

"Perfect."

They smiled before they got ready to go to work. Maggie cleaned the dishes as Kara headed out the door, ready to pick up Cat's breakfast. She left as well, locking the door with her key. Kara was long gone, already on the bus when Maggie got to her car.

Maggie was sweating. In these situations, she was never nearly as nervous. She held the phone to her ear and began to speak to the culprit again.

"Come on Kennedy. It's been nine hours. How long can you keep this up?"

"As long as the bathrooms work."

Maggie sighed, closing her eyes. A loud crash broke her stream of thought. She looked up in time to see Kara in her uniform pulling out Kennedy and Haymitch. Fury boiled her blood. She gritted her teeth as she watched her cut in again.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Maggie yelled before shoving the phone into a cop's chest.

She pulled out her cell, wanting to call Alex, but decided against it. Maggie'd felt like she needed to tell Alex's sister off. She climbed into her car and went back to the station. She really despised it when Kara broke in without first getting the go from the cops. She could do that for disasters, but when it came to arrests, that girl just needed to wait. Now they had to pay fines for the young alien and go to court where, as usual now, the criminals would use the Supergirl defense. She just needed to clear her mind. As she pulled up, Maggie walked up to the stations door, watching the cars pull up. That was the last thing she needed. Kara stopped right in front of her at the top of the steps. She smiled at her, quickly turning to worry as she read the expression on the shorter woman's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Maggie opened her mouth, and sighed. "We'll talk about it at the bar. Excuse me." She finished patting Kara's side with her hand as she waited for her to move.

Kara slid out of her way, soon flying back off to her day job again.

Maggie looked down at her drink as she waited for Kara. Maybe she was a bit rude, but someone had to tell her. She saw a soft pale hand rest against her own. Kara pecked her forehead as she sat down in the booth.

"What's wrong?"

"Kara… you need to stop worming your way into police business. You're perfect for disasters, but when it comes to working hostage situations or other things, we need you to stop doing that unless we contact you."

"Is this about the bank?"

"Yes! Sorry. Now that that happened, Kara, the department has to pay thousands in damages just for the buildings. The criminals specifically Haymitch is using the Supergirl Defense because you broke his arm."

"Supergirl Defense?"

"Yeah. It's when you use very harsh tactics against humans. Those cases usually win. So please. When it comes to this kind of stuff just confirm with us before you do anything."

"It took you guys nine hours to do anything. Obviously you need help if you can't close a deal."

"Kara, there's a time for a scalpel and a time for a hammer. Just let us do our job and we'll let you do yours." Maggie stated trying to control herself.

Kara sighed annoyed and nodded. "Fine. Next time I'll ask."

Kara got up and left, shaking her head. She jumped off the ground, flying to her flat in a rage. Something pulled out though. Kara crashed straight to the ground. She cursed then looked around, finding that she was caught under a net. Looking around, Kara found that the points on the net was the glowing green kryptonite. She tried to get up, failing and slipping back to the ground. She tore off her glasses to protect her human identity and pulled her hair out of its bun. A pair of feet came into view. Black dress shoes which lead up pressed slacks and a navy blue blazer. His face was clean shaven, no hair under a fedora. He held a gun to her and shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie felt her pager ring. Anything to get her out of the mess Kara caused. She looked down. 'Code Black.'

"The fuck is Code Black?" She asked, accepting it and getting ready to go.

She got in her car, leaving for DEO. Her phone rang this time. It was Alex. She sighed and answered as she got in her car.

"Hey."

"Sawyer, did you get the call?"

"Yeah."

"Is Kara with you? She hasn't answered her pager yet."

"No. Could she be sick? Or doing those rest days?"

"No, she'd tell me."

"Wait, so you don't know what happened?"

"No."

"Okay. See you there then."

Alex hung up and drove to the office. Kara never slacked like this. Usually she'd text even if she was talking with Cat or anyone. She parked her car, running to the door and checked herself in, going to the main floor. She looked around the room, focusing on J'onn, Maggie, and Winn. They were talking with each other. Soon departing to the computer.

"What happened?" Alex asked J'onn.

"Kara is gone. We got a call and… this."

He explained pulling up a video of Kara in a clear cell, kicking and hitting the thick walls with a pipe she must've torn from the wall. Alex covered her mouth and looked up just in time to catch Maggie's eyes. She walked past him and to the other woman.

"What happened last night?"

"Alex." She warningly started, pulling her off to the side. "Not in the open. We have to protect Kara's identity. Look. We fought. Then we parted."

"Kara's gone."

"I know now we have to find her. Winn have you triangulated the video?" She called to the tech boy.

"Yes, but I can't be sure."

"What do you mean?"

"The proxies were messed up. It says she's in town, but I'm not totally sure."

"So we should go right? We need to get her soon. She's in a kryptonite cell."

"Alex, we need to take it slow. We don't know yet."

"Fine. Winn, do we have any idea where she was after…"

"8 o'clock."

"I can try." He answered looking through any videos he could.

It felt like hours had passed, but Winn was able to catch her face on a few cameras.

"Looks like she fell. Someone caught her with a net." He began playing through the video. "Here's a man. Holy shit."

Alex made no sound, the wind getting silently knocked out of her. Maggie could only watch as the woman she loved was shot with a tranquilizer. She could only watch, knowing that Kara would survive. Winn paused it, needing a moment after he watched this invincable woman get taken down like a fly. He sighed and continued to play, trying to figure out what he did next. The man picked up Kara in the net and brought her off screen. A car then sped off. Winn tried to find different angles, settling on one where he could only see the captor's hat. The brunette copied down the make and license plate of the man's car, following it with an algorithm. They were able to track it to an old building. Alex continued to watch Winn's work, frowning as they tried to match the building and the call. Winn went through the angles on the building, watching if anything went in or out. Maggie felt like there was nothing to do. She took the tablet off the table and watched as Kara struggled with the walls.

"Don't worry Kara. We've got you."

"How is she?" J'onn asked. Maggie turned around and showed him. He frowned and sighed. "If she's anything like her cousin, then she's very resilient. She also has many reasons to fight." He finished handing her the tablet again.

Kara was sitting on the small white cot, hands laced over her head. Something made her look up though. She stood up and walked towards the open pipe. Touching the wall, Kara pulled her hand away, looking around the room frantically. Maggie saw that something was coming out of the pipe. Kara lugged the cot to the wall, pressing it against the pipe. Water soon came pouring out as it quickly saturated the thin cloth. She could hear Kara panting as she panicked. Placing her hands over her eyes, she thought of her next move. The water rose quickly, getting to her ankles rapidly. The young woman paced, looking around the room. The water continued to rise.

"Guys, it's Kara. Look." Maggie said.

Alex ran over. Her eyes went wide. "Winn, hurry up." She commanded. "We don't have much time. She'll be fine. We may have found the actual spot. Winn found another car that let only a minute later. We're sending a group out to look at the original spot, but… I don't know. We're still checking the newer location."

"Okay."

"She'll make it."

"I think there's something in there made of kryptonite. I was thinking either the suit or the walls." Maggie suggested, pointing out the black suit she was wearing.

"True. We can't talk to her though."

"Then when we find her, we need to get her out of it."

"Okay." Alex answered going back to Winn.

Maggie went to the corner, watching Kara. "Come on Kara, hang on."

Kara looked around, the water now at her hips. "M-maggie?"

"Kara?"

"Wait, is that you? I can hear your voice. Please be you."

"Yes, it's me K. We're gonna find you. We found two locations. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I- fuck I can't remember anything."

Alex looked at Maggie, walking over. "Can she hear us?"

"Yes." The latina answered.

"Alex? Do you know where I am?"

"He moved." Winn told Alex.

"Kiiinda." Alex drug out. "We think that the suit you're wearing might be laced with kryptonite you need to take it off. Do you know who took you?"

"I don't know. It was dark. He had no hair. Green eyes." She said taking off her suit.

"Luthor. No wonder why it was so complex."

"He's probably listening."

"Yeah."

Kara tried to use heat vision to cut through the glass. Nothing. "Fuck. It's not the suit." She said, hugging her torso in the water. Her cotton tank top soaked up the water instantly. The water was up to her chest now. "Hey, Alex, I need to talk to Maggie alone."

"Okay." Alex agreed walking back to Winn.

Maggie walked down a corridor, sitting against a wall. "Kara, I'm so sorry. I shoul-"

"No, wait. It's my fault. I understand where you're coming from. I am barging in. I'm usually saving people from things not other people. That's why you're here. I just… shit. I'm sorry." She said getting teary eyed as she climbed onto the box spring. "If I don't survive, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much Mags. You opened my eyes to the world. You gave me the best moments of my life. I love you."

"No, no. This isn't the end. You and I both know it. You are so strong Kara. You can make it. We will find you."

Kara smiled and shivered. "There's something else I've been thinking of. I ju-"

Maggie waited for the rest of the sentence. Only watching her mouth move at this point. "Kara? Kara."

Maggie covered her mouth, holding back her tears as she watched Kara try to call for her, looking down at the water below. The human woman walked back, stronger than ever, yet so broken as well.

"Coms on both sides are out." She sighed, setting the tablet aside.

"Fuck." Alex cursed. "We may have found the spot. First was a fib I have them looking for evidence. Second group's on their way."

"We don't have time. Winn, text the coordinates to Alex."

"Why me?"

"We're going out in the field soldier."

They jogged to the elevator, and then to Alex's van. The young redhead started her car and raced through the streets, sirens on as they got to their destination. They hopped out and sprinted into the building. Maggie cocked her gun, looking around as Alex checked her 6. The cop almost dropped her gun as she saw the unconscious alien floating in the tank like a specimen in a jar. Alex followed her, taking the alien gun from her thigh holster and shooting the gun into the tank at three different places. Water poured out of the tank. The older sister held Maggie back as cracks grew in the glass, finally shattering and flowing out in a flood. They pulled Kara out, her skin pale and eyes closed. Alex went next to Kara, performing CPR on her. Maggie held her cold hand, feeling a tight squeeze on her fingers as the blonde coughed water out of her lungs and onto the cement ground. Maggie smiled, holding Kara close. She felt the warmth come back to her skin, kissing her cheek as Alex called Winn.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara sat in the hospital bed, IVs stuck in her arms and UV rays on her. Maggie smiled as she heard Kara's long yawn. She sat on the bed with her, resting her arm on her lap. The young woman smiled and kissed Maggie's hand, chuckling.

"Even heroes need heroes." She said looking up at Maggie's dark brown eyes.

The latina leant in and kissed her, wrapping her other hand around her neck and pulling her in. "I thought I lost you." She whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me so much stronger. You make me feel invincible."

Kara smiled and pecked her nose, chuckling. "I'm glad that I can always learn from you. How to keep calm in the worst situations, how to persevere through even the worst of the worst. How to love without fear."

They held each other for a few moments before Maggie pulled away. "You wanted to tell me something before we were disconnected."

"Oh yeah. What was it. Oh yeah. I almost lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. After over seven months, I can't imagine waking up without you. My world'd be bereft of the sunshine that I get everyday. I would love it if you to moved in with me."

"Of course, Kara." She chuckled, kissing her at the ridiculously beautiful exposition to such a small request.


End file.
